


Nuevos recuerdos

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby no acostumbraba a celebrar las festividades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevos recuerdos

Si se detenía a pensarlo, el gorro navideño y la caja de decoraciones colgantes que Kotetsu estaba llevando a todas partes con él debieron haberlo alertado de que Kotetsu estaba planeando algo grande para la fecha.

Aun así, Barnaby estaba seguro de que en ningún momento habría logrado predecir que llegaría a su apartamento y encontraría un pino, tan alto que su copa lograba tocar el techo y cuyo fresco aroma, al igual que el pequeño charco de nieve derretida bajo el, delataba que no era ningún tipo de imitación plástica.

—Un árbol —pronunció sin ocultar su incredulidad.

—Obviamente. —Kotetsu sonrió con orgullo.

Por supuesto, Kotetsu era el tipo de persona que apreciaba e incluso intentaba copiar las tradiciones, sin importar cuán viejas o imprácticas fuesen.

—No me tienes que agradecer —continuó Kotetsu, dándole una palmada en la espalda sin dejar de sonreír—. Y ya les avisé a todos.

Y obviamente su plan se resumía en una fiesta, la cual tomaría lugar en _su_ apartamento y no en el de Kotetsu u otro lugar más apropiado y por eso Kotetsu había conseguido un pino, lo había ubicado en la sala y había invitado a todos antes de _sorprenderlo_ con la noticia.

Típico.

—Yo no pensaba....

—Celebrar —interrumpió Kotetsu—, lo sé, pero hay tal cosa como crear buenos recuerdos, ver mejor las fechas, no pasarlas solo... —. Kotetsu apartó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

Las sinceras intenciones de Kotetsu eran tan evidentes que Barnaby ni siquiera pudo molestarse.

No recordaba haber celebrado las festividades decembrinas desde la muerte de sus padres, incapaz de olvidar el dolor de lo ocurrido, prefiriendo, incluso, aferrarse a él y usarlo para impulsarse en busca de venganza.

Y aunque no dudaba que siempre recordaría con tristeza esa fecha como el día en que le habían arrebatado a sus padres, quizás ya era hora de hacer justo lo que decía Kotetsu y crear nuevas memorias mucho más felices durante las celebraciones.

—Tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar después de esta "fiesta" —afirmó, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a la idea de Kotetsu, pero no a cargar con el peso de ésta—. Fue tu idea, viejo —finalizó antes de que Kotetsu pudiese protestar sobre lo injusto que era eso o algo parecido.

—¿Y dónde está tu espíritu festivo? —se quejó Kotetsu con un mohín.

—No estamos hablando de eso —dijo y fue a la cocina en busca de un trapo—. Y comienza por secar eso. —Barnaby le entregó el trapo, señaló el charco y en un impulso, queriendo eliminar cualquier posible excusa de Kotetsu, añadió—: Yo me encargaré de decorar mientras lo haces.

Aunque Kotetsu no dejó de quejarse, aceptó hacer su parte y Barnaby lo vio intentar ocultar una sonrisa mientras él se dedicó a decorar el gran pino.


End file.
